lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss the Girls and Make Them Die
Benjamin Stone has difficulty prosecuting a privileged preppie with a history of abusing his girlfriends after one of them dies at his hands. Plot Paige Bartlett is found beaten severely in her Upper East Side apartment. She dies in the hospital. Greevey and Logan investigate her boyfriend Steven Feinstein, but find that they broke up the evening before she was killed. The detectives locate another boyfriend, Ned Loomis, and learn that she has a history of dating people who abuse her, like most other women. Stone is frustrated when he is not able to use Loomis' former crimes against him in court. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Dennis Boutsikaris as Defense Attorney Richard "Dick" Berkley * Stephen De Fluiter as Cioran * Jack Ryland as Arraignment Judge M. Kleinman Guest cast * Marita Geraghty as Rebecca Byrne * Thomas Calabro as Ned Loomis * Haviland Morris as Polly Norris * Priscilla Lopez as Sally Packard * Jacqueline Brookes as Judge Grace Larkin * Troy Ruptash as Steven Feinstein * Sarah Fleming as Libby * Lori Alan as Martha * Nandrea Lin as Elise Brody * Matthew Penn as Alex Brody * Janet Zarish as Phipps * David Cromwell as Jesse * David Edward Jones as Belknap * Adam LeFevre as Bartender * Kellie Overbey as Cheryl * Baxter Harris as Mr. Bartlett * Lolita Lesheim as Carol * Anthony Fusco as Epstein * James Murtaugh as Christianson * Colleen Quinn as Linda * John Battle as Policeman #1 * Matt Tomasino as Policeman #2 * Marcell Rosenblatt as Louise * Jed Krascella as Yuppie Man * Melinda Wade as Yuppie Woman * Rudolfo Diaz as Jury Foreman References Paige Bartlett; Coopers Bar. Quotes "It's a good life, but it can be a straitjacket." "With a mink lining." "If you've only worn mink, you want to know what denim feels like." : - Polly Norris and Max Greevey "How many times would you go out with her before you went to bed with her?" "Once. (pause) Hey, what do you want, a bedtime story? I'd save it for the honeymoon?" : - Max Greevey and Mike Logan "With her hair pulled back like that, she's not a bad-looking lady." "Doc, the girl's got a crushed larynx. Can we get on with it?" : - Doc and Mike Logan "Are we 'your kind of people'?" "Well, you make it in the looks department, but the wardrobe needs a lot of help." : - Mike Logan and Manager "At least we gave them justice." "Justice doesn't give you grandchildren." : - Paul Robinette and Benjamin Stone Background information and notes * This episode is based on the Robert Chambers case. In 1986, then-19-year-old Robert Chambers (who became known as the 'Preppie Killer') killed then 18-year-old Jennifer Levin, and claimed that her death occurred accidentally during 'rough sex'. He eventually pled guilty to manslaughter, and served 15 years before being released in February 2003. On August 11, 2008, the Manhattan District Attorney's Office announced that Chambers plead guilty to selling drugs. He will be sentenced to 19 years and four months' prison time. (Source: ) This was the case that led Dick Wolf to create the spinoff Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. * The Law & Order: Criminal Intent episode "Monster" was also based on the Robert Chambers case. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes